


Who knows where he goes

by Zora329



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora329/pseuds/Zora329
Summary: Interested as to where Zora goes Finral fellows him around each night and discovers something new each time
Relationships: Zora Ideale/Finral Roulacase
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Who knows where he goes

Finral looked around good no was following him "babe?" Zora asked "what are you doing?" "What are you doing?" "I was leaving." "I was looking for the bathroom! Yeah Henry changed the base again so I'm just gonna go do bathroom things alone." Zora shrugged "I love you." He said "love you too." Finral waited until Zora was gone until he followed him quietly Zora wondered around "hmm excuse me do you know what people get for their one year anniversary?" "Usually flowers or something sweet." Zora bought the gifts and put them in a bag. Finral smiled he was buying gifts for their anniversary not doing anything that could possibly kill him. Finral hid in a nearby bush "come here." Zora whispered to a cat "here." Finral watched the cat walk towards him "I'll ask Finral if we can keep you alright?" The cat mowed "I gotta go." Zora said Finral sighed oh no! Zora looked around "weird." He said to himself before getting up and walking to a field of flowers. Zora laid down Finral opened a portal home. "Okay check Zora working for a secret organization off the list." Finral said the next night Zora went to a beach. Finral wondered why Zora found seashells and put them in the bag from the other night. Then he walked towards the ocean and went underwater then come back up with nothing? No it was a small coin that was shining like sunlight. Finral sighed all of his theories were wrong. Watching Zora swim was nice though weeks passed and Finral continued following him at night did Zora notice him? He never brought it up when he showed him the things he got him. "Did the bathroom change again?" Zora asked "yeah." "Hmm that's funny I talked to Henry and he said he hasn't changed it in weeks." Zora said Finral told him about his list of theories that he made Zora couldn't stop laughing "Stop laughing!" Finral said hitting him with a pillow "wait let me read it again Zora's working for evil elfs?" "Or turns into a merman." Finral hid his face behind his hands "I know it's silly but what else was I supposed to think you kept showing up with new gifts everyday." "A merman huh?" Zora teased "you went underwater for a long time!" Zora grabbed water and splashed it on his legs. "Nope still have legs." Zora said "what else did you write?" "That you somehow cloned yourself." "Why would I do that unless that's what your into." "Sweetie one of you is enough two of you would be interesting yet scary." Finral said smelling him "what?" "Seawater you smell like it." Finral said continuing to sinff him. "Babe your freaking me out." Zora said backing up Finral took him to the bath. "There." Finral said washing his hair "do you want to come with me tomorrow night?" "A romantic date with cats and the ocean?" "Sure whatever." "It's a date!" Finral said Zora splashed him "hey!" Finral splashed him back "Go to bed!" Yami yelled "come on." Finral said grabbing Zora's hand "you actually used the door." "Yeah?" Finral asked "you usually portal in room's." "And you usually are asleep." Finral said laying down "I got more stuff." "Show me tomorrow." Finral said pulling him down they fell asleep "what's that? Finral asked yawning "nothing." "It sounded like that cat." Zora showed him the kitten "Zora we can't-" the kitten looked at him with sad eyes "okay come here Finral junior." "Lame." "Okay then Blueberry." "Why name him a fruit?" The couple talked about different names for their kitten until they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Zora often disappears in the anime So Of course Finral would follow him around


End file.
